Dirty Little Secret
by Nyame
Summary: "To me, you're just another regret." Once upon a time, Optimus Prime had been in love; now all that's left is a bunch of broken memories and a multitude of regrets. OP/BA TFA AU


Summary: "To me, you're just another regret." Once upon a time, Optimus Prime had been in love; now all that's left is a bunch of broken memories and a multitude of regrets. OP/BA TFA AU

**~Dirty Little Secret~**

**Disclaimer: Nyame no own Transformers or Transformers Animated.**

**Story commences in...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**~Dirty Little Secret~**

**Normal PoV**

Fallen. Torn. Broken.

His entire lifecycle was like shattered glass on the floor.

He wouldn't deny it; the first time he saw her, he was shaken. The first time he spoke to her, he was attentive. The first moment she spent with him, he was smitten. The first time she kissed him; the hot caverns, he was utterly consumed, flung into a passion...

...but by then he had already fallen. He had fallen long before then.

Then she was taken, and he was torn. And as his optics lay upon her familiar form once more, and the realization mounted, and it all came crashing down...He was broken. Yet here she stood, a seductive, wry smile on her face, as if he were nothing more than a figment of a past long forgotten. An affair that betrayed his ethics, and a friendship with another bot who resented him without knowing of what had occurred. Did she have no idea of what she had caused, or was she too caught up in her own woes, in her own pain, to fully grasp that others had never benefited from her supposed demise?

"Optimus, you always were such a sentimental fool." she spoke mockingly, and brought herself closer to him, trailing a slender finger down his well crafted and alluring chassis. She would not deny it; though such feelings had long since passed, he was still as attractive as he'd always been.

"Though it's flattering that I mean so much to you."

She was wrong; so very, very _wrong_. She had _meant_ something to him. Now all she was to him was another figure that haunted his memory banks, another mistake...

"To me, you're just another regret."

His tone was harsh, unrelenting, indignant, and she turned her head towards him, a look of disbelief and a touch of sorrow flashing across her beautiful features. Though he was shattered glass, he had brought himself together. The scars would never fully fade, the pain never truly gone...

...yet he had already moved on.

Then her provocative smirk reappeared and she crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, and it was so familiar, so right...

...and with it, the sickening realization that he had lied.

To the world. To his friends. To his family. To her.

To _himself_.

She gave a haughty laugh, so profound, so familiar, yet so different. "I'm more than just a regret. I'm your dirty little secret." She leaned back for a moment, her expression wistful. "But then again..." She once more leaned towards him, and their foreheads meet. Another blazing kiss, another shame to his name. It all conveyed one message. Her scarlet optics met his in a bittersweet gaze, so reminiscent of those stolen hours, beneath the star-lit skies, when it was just _them_, and them alone. She was right. It was just another secret. A secret only they knew. And when he protested, when his conscience got the better of him and he tried to stop, she would ask him the same question every time.

"Who has to know?"

_'Yeah,'_ his thoughts were wistful. There was no fear of being found out - it was just them. Just like all those stellar cycles ago. And then that doubt started creeping into his mind again, but this time, it was _his_ voice who rang true.

All it took was one question.

_'Who has to know?'_

Another kiss, another shame for another day, but now, Optimus Prime allowed himself this one moment of bliss. It'd be another one of his dirty little secrets.

**~Dirty Little Secret~**

**Posted this on DeviantArt a couple of years ago. Figured I'd post it on here as well. If anyone was wondering, this an AU TFA where Optimus and Elita were having an affair behind Sentinel's back. Optimus always tried to end it due to his conscious, but he and Elita were too in love to stop it, so she would always drag him back in. A thousand stellar cycles (years) later, they decide to start up the affair once again. It's based on the "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects.**


End file.
